My Halloween Black Cat
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Anzu is a common girl...Yami is a Neko (neko cat in japanese). When they cross paths what will happen? (better summery inside!) Please review! Rated M for violence and sexual themes
1. Author's Note: Pre-reading!

Hello everyone! I wanted to explain you some things before you go further and get confused. I did not create this fanfic alone. It is a result of a roleplay I did with a friend of mine. You will probably notice that sometimes the past tense plays with the present tense in the story. This happens because my friend when roleplayed Anzu she was usually using past tenses and I decided to keep the original tenses used during our roleplay! Also I keep the words my friend used such as "eeped" and the way written. So if it gets confusing it is because I am using as a base the original dialog of the roleplay. Also I wanted to ad that if you see the dialogs Anzu's dialogs belong to my friend and my friend only! I have no involve to those.

I was roleplaying Yami and my friend was Anzu. So I have written only Yami's part and she has written the Anzu part. So any words used for Anzu are not mine at any way!

Anyway! I got permission from my friend and now I am posting this here! **Rated M** for violence (on later chapters) and sexual themes and steamy goodness.

Summery:

_Anzu is a common girl that works part time in a restaurant. One day, close to Halloween she meets a cat-man, a Neko, named Yami. Yami shows interest in her in a physical way and also explains her some things about his world. Once every year, during the Halloween week, he is able to change from his complete cat-form to become his human-like form but when the moon sets at the night of Halloween he would become a cat again. The only way for Nekos to control that transformation is for them to fall in love and be loved back, however it is not in Nekos' natures to fall in love. Even though she just met him, Anzu feels she is really falling for him and she is determined to make a try to make him love her…however…it appears all nature is against her. A story, taking place in the atmosphere of Halloween._

* * *

Song that gave me inspiration: "This is Halloween" (from Nightmare Before Christmas)

I thank my friend from the deepest part of my heart of my heart for lending me her roleplay abilities! Please review and enjoy!


	2. Meeting Neko-Yami

Anzu sighed as her shift FINALLY was over. She went to change from her working cloths.

"Okay I'm going home now! Bye!" she said before she left.

As she was on her way home she decided to walk throe the park for it was so beautiful outside... the moon shining bright and soft breezes blowing warmth

The park is next to the forest near...the air is slightly cold...it is Halloween and everything seem slightly scary around...pumpkins and ghosts...and the moon is full-moon, playing with the small clouds...near there is the forest...the trees are naked from leaves...like skeleton hands in the night...the air is blowing cold...

She shivered slightly when she felt the wind getting slightly colder

_"It was warm outside in the beginning... probably cause I've been running around cleaning the tables before I left...talk about a workout..."_ she thought with slight sarcasm as she kept on walking throe the dark park.

While she is walking in the creepy forest some noises are heard. Something like…a creepy purr.…like the woods that are being cut with a saw.*she shivered a little looking the what it was heard from

"What the?"

No response and some noises are heard in the moonlight again this time...like this...like a howl of a cat in the night.

"Huh…?" she blinked slightly.

_"A cat?!"_ she thought

However that...meowing is too deep to belong to a cat...at least...a normal cat! And the entire environment is not helping! A bush moves! Whatever is there...seems big!

"ehhhh..." she started to back up against a tree

Suddenly that...'something' jumps out of the bushes! It is a man! Well...that man was quite...interesting! He has tri-colour spiky hair and two bloody-red eyes that look sharp like...a cat! Also...he has two...black-cat ears...and a matching tail?! He is on his fours like a cat...and completely naked!*

"Ehhhhhh?!" she eeped then covered her mouth quickly her eyes wide

The...cat-man licks the back of his palm that has nails lightly longer and waves his black tail and then rub his ears still though looking at her...the silver moonlight falling on his pale, naked body and his black fur at his ears and tail Her eyes widen even more (if possible) then a deeeeep blush covered her face as she notice that he was naked! A smirk appears to his lips and reveals two fangs that look like cat-fangs. He stretches himself and then approaches closer to her on his fours

"Meow!" he meows and his voice seems deep

Luckily she was still holding her mouth or she would eep again "Ehhhh...a...ano...ehhhhh...y...y...y...you o...okay?"

His smirk turns into a grin as he licks his arm again and then looks at her approaching her on his fours

"Meow! Good evening..." says with another meow and she could hear a purr coming deeply from his throat, "A beautiful night...right? Meow..."

"I...I guess...so... t...two things... f...first...why are you naked?!"

Licks his back-palm again and then rubs his face like a cat grooming itself

"I am a Neko...meow...I don't need clothes...meow...my name is Yami...meow..."

"Ehhh okay...ano...I...I'm Anzu..."

He smirks

Anzu huh…?" goes close to her and snuggles against her legs purring, "that's a nice name...meow..."

Her eyes widen even more as she shivered slightly her face ALL flushed!

"Hrrrr..." purrs happy, "Meow...you smell nice Anzu...meow... " nuzzles on her leg

"Ermmmm...e...ehhhhh... t...thanks... I guess..."

"Hrrr... " purrs "You might ask...why I am here or...where I came from right? Meow..."

"Ehhh...y...yeah..." she didn't dare to look at him cause he was naked

"Well...meow...it is because Halloween is close...meow...the rest of the year I am in my complete cat-form...meow...but every year...one week before Halloween and the Halloween night...I can get a human form...meow..."

"Ehh? s...so you're a...cat normally?!...that's... normal...?!"

"Meow...short of...I am bigger than normal cats...meow...and much stronger..." purring more, "but...you can say that I guess...meow..."

"O...okay...s...so where do you...live then?"

"Hmm...here and there...meow...I don't have a specific home...meow...I live in the woods mostly...meow...I come to towns as well once or twice to get something good to eat when I do not hunt for my meal...meow..."

"Ehhh?...s...so you have no real...h...home?"

"Hmm..." purrs, "...I am free...I have no real home, meow..." licks her thigh that is covered with a thin pantyhose. His tongue is like a small brush!

Her eyes widen slightly and blushed even more and epped slightly again but quickly covered her mouth with her hands again.

"Ermmm...a...ano...y...you c...could c...come hope to m...me...I...I meane... it's c...cold out here...doesn't you cold?...y...you have no cloths or...s...so...a...ano... ehhhh..."

He grins in amusement.

"Meow...you are inviting me...come with you? Meow...?"

"I...I think...s...so..."

He purrs more as he is nuzzling around her legs and his tail touches her nose!

"I do not feel cold...meow...I have hot blood...meow...but...I cannot say no!...Meow..."

_"R...right now...I feel like the one with hot blood...a...at least at my face..."_ she thought

"S...so...l...let's go before I catch a cold huh?!" _"or faint"_ she thought the last one

"Hrrrr...sure...Meow..." he moves slightly away to give her space to walk

She took of her jacket and held it out for him

"A...ano...e...even if you doesn't get cold...you could cover up in this...I...I meane...I... a...ano..."

His eyes sparkle and hits it with his paw...emm hand playing with it instead!

"Ehhh...I...ehhhh...I mean...you can put this on...and so...ehhhhh... it's not very popular to go around naked here...even if it may be Halloween...ehhhh…hay! It's a jacket! Not a toy!"

He chuckles with a purr

"Have no fear! I have no intention others see me Meow! You better put it on meow! You'll catch a cold without it! Meow!"

"Yeah b...but a...ano..." she have never seen a ...man... naked before…

"Don't worry! Meow!" hops some cm away from her towards the direction she had been walking "Let's go, Meow"

He licks his lips

"I am kinda hunggry too meow!"

She sighed slightly in defeat

"Fine..." she kept on walking home

While they are walking they hear someone calling

"Anzu! Hay!" it is Jounouchi

Her eyes widen and almost fell over and turned to Yami "H...hide...y...Ya-...mi?" she blinked for she couldn't see him...then heard Jounouchi getting closer to her "ah h...Hay Jounouchi...w...what are you d...doing out so late?!"

"Nothing! Huh?! What's wrong Anzu you seem a bit...well somehow! And why is your face red? Do ya have the fever?"

Her face flushed more.

"Ah!...n...no I...I'm fine...r...really hehe! You know...Halloween...hehe"

He is not quite convinced

"Wanna...escort you home or somethin?"

She felt something like panic inside her heart for a second.

"Ah no it's fine! Really!" she sighed, "some...kids scared me...o...okay..." she said _"good thing I can blame Halloween...hehe" _she thought

"Oh...I see...yeah dose kids tend to do that...anyway then okay...call my cell if they scare you again kay?...bye..."

And he walks away waving at her

"Bye Jounouchi!" she said waving to him and then sighed in relief as he had left

She looked around

"Ehhhhh...y...Yami?"

"Meow... "

She hears Yami's deep meowing and when she would look up she would see Yami on a high tree. He smirks and then hops down doing a perfect landing on his feet...landing like a cat...also quietly!"

"Uwahhh!" she eeeped and almost fell over

He grins

"Told you no one can see me or catch me Meow"

"Ehhhhh...a...ano let's just get home to me! okay?! I think I have a lot of milk at home...I...I mean... cats like milk right?!"

He licks his lips.

"A rare treat to us Meow!"

"W...well then... let's go! and get you some milk then!" she said and smiled to him

"Sure meow!" follows her till her door and starts snuggling in her legs again while probably poor Anzu would try to unlock the door!

"Ehhhhh..." her hands where shaking slightly having trouble to unlock the door but then finally it clicked and she opened the door

* * *

He passes by her and enters the house always walking on his fours. It is a nice and warm house. It is barely decorated for Halloween but nothing too excessive. There is a big living room and there is no wall separating the kitchen table and the kitchen from the rest of the house. There is a small fireplace too. In general a nice and open house!

"Ah... well...here I live...

"Hmmm...nice house Meow!"

"Thanks... hmmmmm" she goes to get a blanket and then goes to the kitchen "Yami..."

He looks towards her.

"Meow...yes?" follows her

She threw the blanket over him to cover him

"Ano...sorry...but ano...you're in your human...neko...form...and... I ano...you know...I...ano... eto..."

He blinks and his black ears flatter a little and then rolls a little and starts playing with the blanket. Her eyes widen and quickly turned around and got over to get the milk.

He chuckles a little and follows her sniffing the air

"So...do you want the milk in a bowl...or in a glass? ermmm..."

She asked feeling…rather awkward asking that thing to someone who…well anyway looked like human!

"Meow...bowl...sounds better meow..."

He stretches himself.

She giggles slightly "Okay..."

She poured the milk up in a big bowl

He licks his lips and starts drinking the milk...with his tongue like a cat!

She smiles to him and then pick up the blanket and put it around him and tie it around him

"There...better..."

"Nya?" raises his head confused for a sec and then starts rolling again in a playful way and the blanket is off again...but he seems to be having fun with it anyway!

Also he drives Anzu to the point of nosebleed seeing him rolling on his back...well...naked!

He then raises his head and smiles to her

"Anzu...is really kind...Meow..." nuzzles on her stomach...

She can't help but to giggle

"Hay it tickles!" giggles

"Hmm...Anzu...meow..." raises himself bit higher and...finds himself nuzzling...between her breasts!

"Ehhhhh!" eeeps her face now more flushed than EVER!

"Mmm...mow...Anzu is nice to me...hrrr..." purrs as he nuzzles more on her...there!

Between her breasts...she can feel his warm flesh...raises his head to lick her cheek with his cat-like tongue and returns to nuzzling...there!

Okay NOW her face was as flushed as it could be!

His soft and warm tail is also around...waving and while waving softly and slowly it is touching her arms and legs...while a low and rather...sexy purr is coming deeply from his throat...

Since her face was allready as flushed as it could get she just looked at him

He purrs again

She gulped slightly

"I...I'm g...gonna go and take a bath! t...there's more milk in the fridge! a...and I know that cats doesn't really like water...so...erm...yeah...hehe...I...I'll be in the bathroom!"

She said and almost run to the bathroom and almost tripping a "FEW" times

He simply purrs and stretches himself a little and jumps on the coach making himself comfortable

* * *

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door panting slightly and her face all FLUSHED and her heart pounding like CRAZY! After a little she got into the hot water in the bathtub and sighed slightly. However the cat boy really is in her mind! His warm skin...his soft tail...and those eyes...

She blushed at the thought of him.

_"Ehhhh?!Ohhhh I got to stop this! he's a CAT!...human...necko... ugh..."_ she thought then remembered how soft and warm he was when he snuggled to her before and blushed

It was also...his purr...and eyes and smirk... She blushed and started to wonder how heis warm soft skin would feel against hers

_"UWAHHHHH! WHAT AM I THINKING?!...b...but...still...!"_ she thought

His eyes...and his naked well-toned body...

She blushed even more and lay her hand over her chest...and her breast where he had just snuggled to for not so long ago...

_"He was so warm...and what if his touch where even warmer..."_ she thought as she was now touching her breasts

Her nipples stand up with her touch and her rubbing as his image comes to her mind...licking her neck with his brush-tongue...rubbing her nipples slowly and then...probably move even lower...sucking her lips maybe...while his sensual tail was touching her naked skin...making her drool...Her hands where at her breasts and the other was where she imaged his tail would be...down her tights and then to her inner tights and closer and closer to her-

_"AH! WHAT am I thinking! I don't even know him! and he's not even human! ughh!"_ she thought

But what if...his member then...entered her...while her body was way too ready to accept him?*

She gasped slightly and then pulled her face underwater*

…what if...he started touching her clit...or thrust into her so slowly and deliciously?

She pulled her head up and shook her head

_"NO! I can't think of this! Stupid brain!" _

She sighed and got up and warped a towel around her body. She got out of the bathroom and into her room to change into a oversized t-shirt and baggy-pants…but the thoughts aren't leaving her mind...

She sighed and then was going to the kitchen and saw him lying on the sofa and smiled slightly before she went to the kitchen

_"dear god I can't even see him without my heart bouncing like drums!" _she thought and went to the kitchen to make something to eat

* * *

He purrs slightly and follows her smelling some food...and her own smell...stands up in his two and wraps his arms around her waist mostly to keep his balance and buries his nose in her hair

"Hmmm...Anzu smells nice...meow.." he purrs

Every inch of his body is pressed against her…and it is warm...

She gasps slightly

"Ah...y...Yami...y...you scared me...hehe..."

She didn't dare to turn around! Heck! She even had a hard time to faint or get a MASSIVE nose bleeding!

"I'm juts making something to eat...are you hungry?"

"Mm-Hm.…Meow...me...hungry...hrrr..." and his tongue...licks...her ear!

She couldn't help but to shiver.

"G...good...c...cause I've made some chicken and potato and...some...souse... i...it's done s...soon..."

She bite her lip slightly trying to hold herself

"Hrrrr...Love chicken..."

He licks behind her ear and then goes back down to his fours nuzzling against her legs but his long tail also...passes over her panties...right in the centre!

She gasped!

"y...Yami! w...watch you t...tail!" she eeeped and tried to walk, or most likely run away slightly but instead she tripped and fell to the floor

"Uwahhhh!" she eeped

His ears move slightly and he is looking at her questionably

"Tail? Meow...?"

She was feeling like wanting to be swallowed by Earth!

"I...n...never mind..."

She got up and ran away to the hallway just a...away from him...that is turning her on. She leaned against the wall her face flushed and her hand started to travel down to where his tail had been. Her panties seem wet and something like lightning bolt goes through her body when she touches the spot

"Ah..." she gasped slightly

And then she moved her hand inside of her panties to touch her pussy directly and moaned slightly then bit her lip and then moved her fingers to her opening and pushed one finger inside and almost gasped then her eyes widen

_"NO! This isn't me! NO!I'm HORRIBLE!"_ she screamed inside her head and pulled her hand out quickly and then slapped herself slightly…

* * *

Yami is waiting at the kitchen licking himself clean

She gulped her bangs covering her flushed face her heart beating like crazy as she got back into the kitchen

"Ah sorry I just left like that...now...the food should be done..."

He licks his palm again and rubs his ear

"Okay Meow..."

She put the food on the table her face still all flushed and her heart still beating like crazy drums then sits down

"I...i-i-itadekimasu..."

He shakes his head while cleaning himself again and then jumps on the chair like a cat and starts eating from the plate with his mouth like a cat (again!)

With slightly shaking hands she starts eating as well and doesn't dare to look at him. He licks his lips.

"Anzu is a great cook Meow!"

"Ehhhh...t...thanks... I...I'm happy you l-liked it..."

After finishing his food sits on the chair in a cat-like way and starts grooving himself again.

Sh eats up as well and then takes the plated and starts cleaning the dishes

He keeps cleaning himself and when he stops doing it, he jumps to the floor. Walks on his fours to her and keeps snuggling against her legs purring happily

"Thanks for the meal...Meow..."

She felt her cheeks on fire again!

"Ah...y...you...welcome...

Keeps cleaning the dishes still not daring to look at him...he's still naked after all! He doesn't make it easier for her for he keeps purring and nuzzling his head against her leg

She finishes the dishes and glances down at him. Gets down to her knees and look at him then reach out her hand slightly to him. Yami purrs and rubs his head against her palm... She can't help but to smile at him then giggles slightly petting him. He purrs.

"Mmmmm Meow..."

He seems to be enjoying it…She giggles at his adorable behavior! Right now he didn't seem different than a kitten that likes being petted!

"You're really sweet...and cute you know..." she said smiling

She then goes to his ears and scratches him behind the ears while giggling

"Ohhhh...Hrr..." he purrs in bliss feeling her scratching his sensitive ears, "Mmm...Meow...

He is smiling and having his eyes closed, leans to her touch.

She giggles for one more time!

"Now THAT is just to cute!" says as if not believing in her eyes!

His purrs increase as he enjoys her touch to his sensitive ears purring a low sexy purr...his velvet tail is caressing her arm. She blushes and keeps scratching behind his ears

"This is one of the many reasons why I LOVE cats! She says and giggles, "and I think you're even better than a "cat"!" finishes her frase giggling

"Meow..." he meows and looks up at her...his bloody eyes meet her crystal blue ones and smirks, "Mmmm...really? Meow..."

She blushes when she looks him in the eyes and nods her head slightly

"Y...yeah..." she murmurs as she gets lost in his eyes

His smirk turns into a grin seeing her enchanted with his gaze.

"In what way? Meow..."

She opens her mouth slightly but no words come out. She had no idea what to answer!

_"Ehhhh...I don't even have an answer!...and...h...his eyes...noooo he's a CAT!...or human-necko!"_

He keeps smirking then in a moment yawns a little, always like a cat, and stretches himself from his arms till his long black tail

She blushes for one more time. Then shakes her head slightly snapping back to reality.

"Yeah...ermmm...an... we should probably head to sleep..." giggles nervously

"Meow..." he is still smiling to her making her even more nervous!

She blushes ten shades of red

"A...anyway...w...we should...g-go s...sleep ne?! Hehehe" gulps

He shrugs as if it doesn't matter weather he goes to sleep or stay up all night!

She stands up smiling slightly to him her face slightly flushed while he keeps grooving himself

"Ermm...you could sleep on the couch I guess hehe" mumbles with a nervous giggle

He titles his head to the one side showing a questionable look. She realizes that she has spoken a bit…unclear!

"You can sleep on the couch or the sofa if you want" she repeated in a cleaner voice now!

He purrs a little and then goes in and jumps on the sofa making himself comfortable

She smiles to him and grabs the blanket and puts it over him.

_"There... now I won't have a heart attack or get a nose bleed at least hehe"_ thinks

"…ermmm...good night..." she says then leaves and hops in her bed...

* * *

**She mets the Neko! Like I mentioned in my summery "neko" means "cat" in japanese. Here is our well known Neko! Yami and Anzu meet! Anzu is too shy but it appears that Yami takes out of her feelings that she has never imagined! And she blames herself for feeling so aroused with someone she had never seen before or he is not even human!**

**More is coming soon! Please riview!**


	3. Animalestic Lust

The hours pass and the night moves on...she must have been fast asleep when the door opens making no sound and someone got in stepping really carefully making no sound. He sneaks in carefully and hops on the bed and approaches her like a tiger approaching its pray...He makes no sound and doesn't disturb her sleep. He is now completely on top of her and licks her neck with his brush-like tongue once.

"Hmmmm..." moans slightly when he does but still sleeping*

He sucks the base of her neck. She gasps slightly and her eyes shut up and then sees him and the position her hole face lights up in a deeeeep blush! He smirks down at her

"Meow..."

She blinks slightly and suddenly wakes up for good!

"UWAHHHHHHHHHH!" screams and jumps up, "Y...y...YAMI! W-w-w-what are you doing?!"

He grins and licks his lips. Then he leans down to her and whispers in her ear:

"Nekos are really sexual creatures you know...meow..."

Nips her earlobe,

"I heard you moaning slightly in the hallway a few hours ago...meow..."

Licks her ear

"…and it had me turned on...meow..." whispers the last one in her ear passionately and also huskily

Her eyes widen as she blushes even deeper

"I...I...I n-never...ehhhhh..." gulps slightly

While holding her wrists on the bed with one hand and the other tears her top quite easily leaving her half of body bare! He licks his lips and then his hand is now squeezing her breast while he is licking all the way down from her neck

"Ehhhhh?! y...Yami w...what are you d...doing?! Ahhhhhhh!" moans slightly, "st...stop it...what are you doing?!"

He pays no mind to her pleading, following his instincts his tongue moves to her breast. With his fingers squeezes her nipple making it stand up and harden...then he licks around it with his brush-tongue...his black tail is rubbed against her thigh and a deep purr is coming from his throat

"Ahhhhh!" she moans, "n...no!...s..stop it Yami! Ahhhhhhh!p...please stop it! get of me p-please Yami...stop it!"

His answer is only a deep purr that resembles growl.

"Mmmm...Meow...Anzu...meow...hrrr..."

His hand lets go of her breast to tear her pants and panties with one move...leaving her completely exposed to him! His hand finds the warmness between her legs and rubs her clit with his finger

"NOOoooo! STOP! NO! Let go of me! PLEASE Yami! Stop it! NO!"

He smirks seeing or rather feeling how wet she is...she could be much more than ready to accept him but he was still hungry for more...slips one finger inside her and bents down so...his tongue is playing with her clit now, of course he is careful not to scratch her.

"Ahhhhhhhh! NOOOO STOP IT! NO! PLEASE YAMI! Sto-Ahhhhhh! NO!" Tries to get out from his firm grip however her stewed moans are giving her away…

"Hmmm...hhrrr..."

Soon his tongue replaces his finger moving deeply inside her and then he pulled back and moved up and kissed her lips deeply and forcefully his tongue entering her mouth and gives her the chance to taste herself

"Mggggghhhfffff!" moans into his mouth still struggling to get away from his grip... but she couldn't deny that she liked being kissed by him

He pulls back and some trail of saliva, mostly from her mouth since his own tongue was cat-like, was connecting her mouths for a couple of seconds and then leans to her ear

"Do not resist me...Meow..." purrs and then...thrusts into her once breaking through her barrier

She is panting slightly looking up at him blushing...then her eyes widen and gasps in pain as she feels him enters her.

"IAAAhHHHHH!" screams in pain trying to push him away

"Shhhh...nyar...you'll get used to it..." purrs in her ear feeling her so tight around him and starts moving in and out of her in a rhythm...he is so hard and big and she is so tight!

"IAHHHH! NO p...Please! STOP! i...it hurts! NO! Don't move! it hurts! PLEASE YAMI!"

"Shhh...the pain will fade I promise...meow..." keeps moving in and out in that rhythm, "...hmmm...so wet...ohhh...and ohhh tight and warm...meow..."

"Ahhhhh! NO! i...it doesn't p...please! don't move...ahhhh! please p...pull out of me!"

"Shhh...now...sooner or later...shhh...meow..." keeps moving feeling her walls become wetter.

He knew that soon the pain or virginity would fade away...so he kept his actions and pulling out...well that was out of question!

"AHHHHHH! P...please!st-stop Yami...please!" she whimpered

He starts sucking on her earlobe...feels her slightly less tensed. Aha! Here we are! She had started to get used to his size!...he flips her on the bed and forces her on her face on the bed and then grabs her hips and thrusts into her again finally hitting a spot inside her

"Ahhhhhhhh! p...please Yami! Ahhhhh! y...you're too big please st-stop it...ahhhhhh..." moans slightly unable to hold herself

His sensitive ears though can catch that her pained cries are turned into whimpering moans! She likes it! He thinks and anyway his own instincts are drawing him to do it! He thrusts faster and a bit harder now sits on the bed and pulls her with him...now he is holding her legs spread and he is thrusting inside her upwards

"Ahhhhhh! y...Yami! p...please no more...ahhhhhhhhhh!" moans _"Ahhhhh...n..no...I...I'm starting to like it Ahhhhh! it...it feels g...good! Ahhhhh! "_ she thinks

"Nyarr..." meows as his tongue and lips are on her neck and his velvet tail is now rubbing her breasts and nipples...his thrusts become faster and harder and he gets all the more aroused by her moans

"Ahhhhhhh! y...Yami!" moans for now it is pointless to deny it!

He smirks and pulls out again only to make her lay on her back and then raises her hips and he enters her from above going even deeper than before.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yami! Ahhhhhhh!" moans loudly, "y...Yami! You're too...Ahhhhh too big! and...h...hard! Ahhhhhhhh! Yami!"

He grins feeling satisfied hearing her screams...or even seeing her drooling! He is purring loudly now and he feels it building up inside him...he is close

"AHHHHHHHH!" moans/screams out in pleasure

_"Ahhhhhh w...what's this feeling?! Ahhhh! I...I'm..."_ thinks as she feels this intense feeling building up inside of her

"Nyaarrrr..." purrs and meows again as he goes faster and raises her hips even higher...he is all the more close!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Yami!...I...I'm...Yami... I think I'm..." moans as she was getting closer and closer to her end

He gives an extra hard push hitting her spot one last time for her to climax. She gasps screaming in pleasure as she climaxed grabbing the sheets tightly

He keeps thrusting some more times and he meows loudly as he climaxes as well

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." she moans feeling his hot cum inside of her

He meows and relaxes...he then pulls out of her. She moans slightly again and looks up at him her face flushed.

"Nyarr..." smirks down at her licking his lips, "Now you are my mate as well meow..." kisses her forehead, "And you were delicious...Meow..."

"Ehhh?!" blushes even more then looks away from his intense stare still blushing though

"I can tell you enjoyed it...Meow..." passes his thumb over her nipple that stands up again

"Ah!" moans when he does "h...hay!...ahhhhh" moans

"Hmm...? Yes? Meow...?" smirks

"D...don't stare at me l...like that...i...it's em... embarrassing..."

He grins revealing his kinda cat-like teeth.

"You human girls are something else, Meow! We just mated...and you feel embarrassed of that? Meow?"

"Ah...i...it was my first time..." looks away from his stare

"I know...Meow...you were really tight! Meow...I broke your barrier...meow..."

"Yeah...and it hurt!"

"It usually hurts you humans...meow...I thought you knew...meow..."

"I...I did...but...I told you to stop...cause it hurt..."

He smirks and leans over her and licks her lips with his tongue

"We Nekos are really sexual beings...we usually go all the way and not stopping...meow...sorry for that...meow...it's my nature...meow..."

She just blushes looking at him.

He smirks and kisses her cheek again and lays next to her on the bed warming her up with his warm body. He is purring in contentment

"It is good I had the chance to meet you...meow...it makes this week move even better...meow..."

"Ah...yeah...you mentioned that you'd only be in... human form for a week...and then you'd be a real neko again"

She is surprised to hear her own voice! She actually is sad about it and she doesn't know why!

"That's right Meow...I'll return to my complete form again meow...unless..."

"Huh? Unless what?" looks at him slightly confused

"Well...meow...there is an old myth among us Nekos...meow...we can control our transformation...meaning that we will the ones to choose when and where we will become in our complete or human form meow...only if we fall in love with someone...meow...and make that someone love us back meow..." yawns once

"Ehhhh?! r...realy?...then... how come you don't do that?! So you can transforme like you want?!" asks smiling to him

"Heh!" he chuckles a little, "Cats are not so loyal you know...meow...we usually do not create...that strong bonds with someone meow...it is against our nature...meow..." yawns once again

"Ehh?!...sounds kinda... sad...so...you kinda...almost never fall in love? Sounds lonely...it's a little hard for me to relate to...since it's a natural thing fro humans to fall in love..."

He barely shrugs*

"Well I do not know... I have never felt that before Meow..."

"..." Looks at him slightly

_"W...why am I feeling so sad suddenly?...i...it's not like i...I'm in love with him or anything?!...and why am I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!...either way...it'll never happen... "_

Thinks then looks at him and smiles slightly when he yawns then giggles "Hmmmm...I think we should go back to sleep huh?!..."

She says as her eyes starts closing then snuggles closer to him having her head on his chest closing her eyes…

"You're really warm...Yami…" murmurs as she falls asleep  
She snuggles closer to him in her sleep.

He purrs in contentment and closes his eyes too wrapping his arms around her and starts drifting to sleep as well with his purring lulling them

* * *

**The next chapter is ready. I hope you liked it! And yes it is true that Anzu didn't want for that but...then she wasn't resisting much either! So it wasn't a rape here! Anyway please review!**


	4. I love him?

Next morning…

"hmmmm..." she murmurs slightly as she opens her eyes slightly and then sees him and smiles slightly before sighing and got up to get dressed before she goes to make some breakfast.

She puts on some music to enlighten her mood and can't really help it and starts dancing to the music as she's making breakfast.

His sensitive ears catch the music and he wakes up. He yawns and stretches himself and then smirks as he leans in the bed sniffing the pillow to smell her scent...he hops out of the bed and gets out, following the music and the smell of breakfast. Sees her and he has to confess that she looks gorgeous while dancing. Sits on the floor watching her while his tail is waving.

She on the other hand, sometimes singing along to the music while dancing and when she does a twirl and open her eyes she sees him and jumps and almost screams/eeps

"h...h-h-h-how long have you been there?!"

He smiles.

"Long enough Meow..."

"ehhhh!" blushes

"You are good Meow!"

She blushes even more then remembers that she's making food and turns around quickly before it gets burned

"t...thanks... I really love to dance...hhmmmm kinda like you lobe to snuggle and drinking milk!"

She smiles playfully to him before giggling

He chuckles and meows

"I am honored you think so Meow."

She giggles then puts the food on the table

"well...shall we eat!"

He smirks

"Sure...meow..." purrs and snuggles to her legs, "but you are more delicious...meow..."

Her face lit up in a deep blush

"t...thanks...I...I guess" murmurs under her deep blush

He smirks smugly

"I think you are better without your clothes!...meow..."

And she blushes even more at that

He smirks again and purrs a little and his head goes under her skirt and starts licking over the fabric of the panties… She gasps then moans. He smirks at her reaction and continues his actions

"Ahhhh...Y...Yami..." she moans then feels herself start drooling and then snaps back to reality and moves away slightly her face all flushed!

"We should be eating. ..."

Smirking he answers

"Right...meow... "

He goes to the table and hops on the chair

"I-itadekimasu..." she murmurs

"What's for breakfast meow?"

"Bacon. ..bread... I think there's some chicken left since yesterday if you want?"

He licks his lips

"Bacon will do meow!"

"Okay. ..."

She gives him some bacon and some to herself and he starts eating and munching

"Mmm...delicious meow..."

"Thanks" and she starts eating as well

He keeps munching his bacon. On the other hand she is eating in silence her face still all flushed also feeling slightly wet. Of course he is smirking cause he can smell her! As expected she notices him smirking at her

"w...what?"

"I can smell you meow!"

"Ehhh?!" she blushes even more than before, "I...it's your fault anyway. ..." she murmurs

"I never said it is yours meow!" he grins

She just turned her head else where for her face was flushed and he smirks and purrs

"So...you liked it...last night meow..."

Her eyes widen and almost fell over He titles his head

"What? Meow..."

"w-why do...do...you a-ask?"

"It was more a remark than a question...meow..." he licks his lips

She just looks away from his eyes

"What's wrong...meow...?"

"no-nothing! why would anything be wrong?"

"You refuse to look at me...meow..."

"ah...I'm..." she didn't have an answer for that one

While purring he gets down from his chair and goes to her snuggling to her legs

"I sure liked it...meow..."

She looked down at him still blushing like mad!

"g...good to...kn...know..." she murmurs but couldn't help but smile slightly plus she couldn't deny the fact that she did liked it

He smirks

"Oh you DID like it! Meow..."

She almost fell over one again

"I...I never said that!...ehhhhh...I mean...I ehhhh..."

He smirks again

"You didn't have to...meow..."

And without another word he starts licking her over the panties again

"Ahhhh! y...Yami!" she moans

He smirks feeling her opening her legs by instinct and keeps doing what he's doing!

"See...? Meow..."

"ah...y...Yami...st...stop teasing me...ahhhh..." she moans again

"Hmmm... " he smirks as he keeps licking her, "Want more...? Meow?"

"ahhhhh..."

She couldn't hold in her moans and leans back her head in pleasure

"Meow..." purrs as he keeps licking her but now his tail goes up to her breasts playing with one of them

"ahhhhhhh! y...Yami p...pervert!" she moans

"Hmmm...judging from what I see...here...meow... How wet you are...hmm...or hearing your moans...YOU are a pervert...meow..." he smirks licking her

"ahhhh...n...no I'm ahhh not!"

She hides her face in her hands for her blush only got deeper

"Hmmm...so you don't want this?...Meow...?"

His velvet tail goes in her shirt to rub her breast

"ahhhh! I never said that!... wait I mean!...ehhhhhhh..."

"Too late...meow..."

He starts rubbing her with his finger and lifts his head up to look at her

and then starts licking her neck

"Ahhhhhhh! y...Yami! I said wait- Ahhhhh! " can't help but to moan loudly!

He smirks and changes the position pushing her panties aside...smirking down at her and positioning himself to her opening

"ah!" she look sup at him her face deeply flushed

He smirks and drives in! She gasps throwing back her head in pleasure while she starts moaning again

"Ahhhh! y...Yami!" she moans and then hides her face in her hands once again too embarrassed to look him in the eyes...or to even look at him

_"Why is he doing this to me?! why is he making me feel likt this?! I feel so embarrassed!...yet...I...yet I like it...why?! Yami! what are you doing to me?!"_ she thinks

He purrs and starts thrusting in and out slowly and methodically

"Ahhhhhh! g...god Yami...Ahhhhh...w...why? ahhhhh! why are you making me feel this way? Ahhhhhh!" she moans while she started to drool

He is smirking while thrusting in and out and her wetness is making it easy for him...and he can hear the soft wet sounds

"Why? Don't you like it...? Meow...?"

"ahhhhhh! y...Yami! I...ahhhhhh!" moans not sure how to answer for she feels like she's going insane...!*

_"Ahhhh! what's wrong with me?! I...my body I'm so hot!...but...I...I like this?...I just met him! but...he's making me feel like this!...I feel like such a pervert...ahhh!...my hole body is so hot...this feeling...why do I like this? "_ she thinks

He smirks opening her legs more to start thrusting deeper and faster

"Ahhhhhhh Yami!" moans loudly panting and drooling and feels like looking her min!

He smirks going deeper and deeper and nips her ear softly

"Ahhhh... Yami!" moans looking up at him and immediately gets lost in his eyes and then ends up kissing him

He is kissing her back as he increases speed. She moans into his mouth as she's holding on to his shoulders already getting close to her end. He gives an extra hard push, already knows that she is close and wants to make her end it!

"Ahhhh!" she screams as she throws back her head as she climaxed

And he climaxes into her once again!

"ahhh..." she moans panting heavily

His hot semen starts coming out of her

"y...Yami...y...your semen...it's so hot...and it's running out of me...it's so much ahhh...y...Yami..." moans while saliva is flowing out of her mouth and tears of pleasure flowing out of her eyes!

He smirks satisfied and looks down at her... She is drooling...and tears are in her eyes... Purrs…she shyly looks up at him. He smirks and pulls out… She moans when he does then just looks up at him shyly… He purrs

"You look like a shy little kitten...sweet...meow..."

"eh?...that I guess the only things I'm missing is the ears" touches his ears, "…and a tail...a fluffy tail" grabs his tail gently, "and...a pervy mind like you...n...ne?"

He purrs

"Probably...meow...hrrrr"

She can't help but to giggle slightly...but then stops and looks up at him and warp her arms around his neck and just hugs him tightly

"Yami...why are you making me feel like this?..."

He purrs and licks her ear

"It is called "attraction"...meow..." he licks her ear again.

"eh-ahhh" she moans

_"a...attraction?...like...I like him?...t..that way? wha...oh no...this isn't good right?!...I mean...he did say that cats weren't very loyal and never really falls in love...and he'll just be human for a week...and then he'll probably...leave..."_ she thinks

He purrs again and bents down to lick her neck

"ahh...y...Yami..." she moans then giggles slightly "y...your tongue...it's funny" giggles

He chuckles as an answer.

"Is that so...?…meow..."

"yes" giggles, "it tickles...it always does with a cats tongue"

"That's my tongue...meow..."

"I know!"

Giggles and then starts scratching him behind his ears smiling to him

"Hrrrrr..." he purrs, "That's...mmm...nice...meow..."

He closes his eyes in delight like a cat that enjoys the petting!

"This is why I love cats...they're always so...snuggle ball and often fluffy"

"Hrrrrr..." he is nuzzling in her hand "That's nice Anzu...hrrr...meow..."

She smiles finding him very cute

"hmmmm...how about we go out for a walk later?"

"Hrrr...MMM-Hmmmm" he moans not absolutely listening

She giggles

"you're cute...and you didn't hear me..." pouts slightly

"hmmm... What?...meow..."

"I was asking you if you wanted to just go out for a walk later?"

"Hmmm...Boring... meow... "

He climbs up and looks at her eye to eye

"Let's have our fun here...meow..." nips her earlobe

"ah...y...Yami" shivers when he does

"Miarr..."

She shivers  
"w...why is it boring to just go for a walk?"

"Hrrr...but here we can have fun...meow..."

She blushes "p...pervert!"

"Your body is willing... meow..." starts licking lower

She moans "b...because you're making me f...feel this way...p...pervert ahhhh!" moans

He grins

"So...you change your mind...? Meow...?"

"I...I-ahhhh"

Shemoans and leans back slightly...but that made the chair tip and make her fall to the floor! They fall but he has his hands and prevents him from falling! So now he is on top of her smirking down at her

"ouch...just my luck...ugh..."murmurs...then open her eyes and sees him over her smirking down at her and her eyes widen as a deep blush covers her face

"Let's have some fun Anzu..." Purrs nuzzling his nose to the crook of her neck "Meow..."

She gasps slightly shivering in pleasure... followed by her moans.

"Hrrr..." he purrs

"ahh..." shivers then starts scratching him behind his ears to make him stop so she could collect herself

"Hrrrrr..." he closes his eyes in delight enjoying it!

She sighs slightly to herself in relief and then push him away...or rather moves away slightly from him never stopping scratching his ears

"Hrrr...Mmmm...Anzu..." he is moaning softly

"now...I'll just...gonna...go and take a shower and get get dressed!" she says and then runs to the bathroom and sigh as she had closed the door

_"god! my...my heart is beating so fast..."_ she thinks and then enters the shower

He starts grooving himself waiting

She sighs when she gets out of the shower and dries herself then look herself in the mirror as she brush her heir...she then gets out of the bathroom and to her room to get dressed

Meanwhile he keeps grooving himself and from time to time stretches himself. She comes back with baggy cloths that he could be wearing for the time being

"Hay...I'm back...and here...some cloths for you...for now if we're gonna go for a walk!"

However he pouts

"I don't want to wear them! Meow!"

Since it is well known that cats detest having anything on their bodies!

"hmmm...if you wear them I can scratch you behind your ears and snuggle to you and give you more milk...all at the same time"

_"I hope this works..." _she thinks

He seems thoughtful...he still doesn't want to but the offer is tempting...

"Uhh..." he pouts cause he doesn't want to say yes but not no either!

She giggles and snuggles slightly to him

"mmmm fine...But still don't wanna... meow..." pouts

"hmmmm..." she purrs slightly to him and keeps snuggling to him and starts scratching behind his ears

"Hrrr...mmmm...Alright...hmmm...meow..." moans drifting to delight

She giggles and keeps scratching behind his ears and snuggling to him

"Hmmmm..." moans again "Alright...meow..."

She smiles and kisses him once

"com on...put the cloths on and let's go...cause I have to buy more milk as well" giggles

Still pouting he puts the clothes on...

_"Yami...I'll make you love me...I really want to be with you...as we are right now...I really like you-...no I think I love you..."_ thinks blushing slightly and smiles to him

Still pouting slightly he smiles back and they walk out... She giggles warping her arms around one of his and snuggles to him while smiling of him

_"Yami...I'll definitely make you love me!" _she thinks as they starts walking

* * *

**Hello there! Another chapter is ready! Sorry I didn't update for so long! I was busy and our rp is still on going with my friend! Anyway here starts again! I hope the next time it won't take so long!**

**Please review! ^^**


	5. Nekos are not loyal

Soon they are both walking in the city. Yami has to lean on her and hold her arm cause he may know how to walk on his two legs but he is still used to walk on his fours. He is wearing jeans and a pullover and he is also wearing a woolen cup to cover his ears! He feels really uncomfortable! Especially the boots on his feet and the pants that are not allowing his tail to move! She smiles to him  
"you okay?" she asks him still smiling to him

"Hrrr...I hate this...meow... I don't like clothes! Meow!" he pouts

"It's just cloths...and it's just for today...you know I'll give you extra milk when we gets home later" says smiling to him  
She giggles slightly still blushing  
He pouts a little and keeps walking a bit awkwardly sometimes when he misses a step or something but he is still walking well! Suddenly he catches a smell of another neko. Another cat. He turns his head and manages to see a tail that it gets lost behind a building right away. Only he had seen it! She notices him looking away and she looks up at him

"hmm? What's wrong now Yami? Still gonna complain about your cloths?"

"Hmmm...it was nothing meow..." he says still pouting for the clothes

She can't help but giggle slightly for he looks really cute when he's pouting

"maybe I should make you wear cloths more often if you gonna pout like that...you look so cute" giggles

"Humph! Cats shouldn't be wearing anything...meow..."

Then they hear someone calling them

"Anzu! Hey!"

She turns around and sees Jounouchi and her eyes widen and starts blushing

"j...Jounouchi?! h..hay what are you doing here? hehe.…" she said pulling away slightly from Yami

However he is slightly imbalanced so he is holding her again. Jounouchi approaches

"Hey who is he? Friend of yours?"

"ehhhh..."

She blushes ten shades of red.

"yeah! he's a frien of mine...hehe...he's Yami...Yami this is Jounouchi another friend of mine hehe" says awkwardly

"Nice to meet ya man!"

He offers a hand for handshake. Yami looks at it awkwardly and accepts it

"Likewise meow..."

Jounouchi blinks

"Your friend just meowed?"

"ah... ehhhh...he's just ehhhh...trying to get in role cause he's gonna try be a cat...necko for Halloween! ehhhhh hehehe..." She laugh slightly nervously and rubs her head slightly.

"Ah! Goes well! That was really convincing man! Like a real cat! How do you do that?!"

"Normally...meow..." Yami simply answers

"ehhhh...he really...ehhhh likes cats hehe...

anayway...what are you doing here Jounouchi?"

"Ah! Just walking! I had some shopping to do! You guys?"

"Same here we're on our wat to go shoping...well I was and I dragged him with me heheh…so why don't we just go together"

"Sure! I have nothing else to do! Let's go!"

They start walking...Yami is always leaning on her so he will keep his balance... Suddenly they pass by some dogs that their master had taking them for a walk. When they pass by them they start barking at Yami! Really loudly as if they want to eat him!

"KHHHHHH! KHHH!" Yami hisses to them warningly showing them his teeth and nails that are hidden under gloves!

Once they leave them behind Yami calms down

"What was that?"

"ehhhh he's...ermm...allergic...to dogs ehhhh...?" she made it sound like a question

"Ah! I see...bad one guessing from the reaction... Okay man?"

"Now I am!" Yami hisses and shudders, "I want to tear them into shreds! Barbaric creatures!"

She turn her head to glare at him

"Yeah a really... bad one hehe..."

She gave him a "no-more-milk-if-you-don't-behave-look-glare". He pouts again and shakes his head to lift that annoying shiver away. Dogs was the last thing he needed!

"Ow ow man! Not so bad! They are just dogs..."

"yeah..." she smiles slightly nervously

* * *

After some time they reach a clothing-shop and they get in

"How about over here these cloths seems nice"

"You're right! Well I am going to look inside for some pullovers. See ya in a minute!" and he leaves to the inside

Yami sits on a taboret

"Okay" she looks around, "Hmmm...let's see maybe this one?...and this"  
She keeps looking for cloths for a while, while Yami keeps sitting there constantly annoyed with the clothes

"hmmm Yami..." she turns to him, "what do you think about this one to me?"  
She asks smiling to him and holding up a white dress with some black details that almost reached down to her knees. He smirks a little

"Good one...meow..."

"thanks" she giggles, "I'll go try this one out so I'll be right back.. Okay?"

She smiles to him and goes to the changing room to try it… He is sitting on the taboret with a pout on his face. He doesn't like wearing clothes! He keeps constantly pulling the collar of his pullover and he can't feel comfortable with his tail in his pants. Then…he spots the tail again! His ears flip a little in the cap he is wearing. He sniffs the air. There is another neko out there! A female one! He can smell the pheromones. He smirks. He slowly slips from the front door of the store and walks on his fours outside. Even if the clothes are uncomfortable he walks on his fours to the back of the store where there is nothing but something like a garden. He walks there and sniffs around

"Miarr…"

He raises his head and sees a neko woman sitting on the wall. She is tall and slim with black hair and almond-shaped eyes. Her ears and tail are cream-white with a black tip and she looks like those Siam cats

"Hello yourself…meow…" he meows with a lustful smirk to answer her lustful eyes as well.

She hops off the wall and walks to him on her fours waving her hips provokingly while her small yet tight breasts are moving as well

"What is a hot chocolate like you doing here…? Niar…"

She is moving around him and her tail is tickling under his nose

"Alone…?" she purrs to him

"For the time being…" he purrs huskily

She purrs back and smirks to him

"Oh really…?"

Yami just smirks lustfully again…

* * *

Anzu look herself in the mirror with the dress on

"it's really pretty...but another size...this one is to big for me..."  
She sigh...but luckily she had the dress in more than one size with her and took the dress of to try other sizes

Meanwhile Yami and the female neko are coming slightly closer

"Do you have a name beautiful? Meow..."

"Vivian niarr..." she purrs

"Hmmm..."

* * *

After she tried the cloths she went to the counter and pied for it. She then looked around wondering where Yami could be and went out of the store… After a little she hear some weird sounds...some meowing and...moans? She wasn't sure so she went to check what it was and then sees him...but her eyes widen seeing what he's doing...and he's not alone! Vivian is on her knees on the ground while Yami is holding her hips firmly and he is thrusting in and out of her fast and hard... He is naked again and the clothes are all around them... Vivian is purring and mewing in pleasure feeling Yami's hands on her hips moaning again and again and purring. Then she arches her back and mews loudly along with Yami as they both reach their climax. Yami and Vivian relax a little and Yami smirks contentedly...then he looks up...to see...Anzu looking at them with those blue eyes of hers widened!

"A...Anzu..." he says in a low voice

Vivian looks up too and she had been drooling...saliva is running down her cheek and chin…Anzu looked at them while taking a small step back

"ah...g...gomen..." she says and then turns around and starts running dropping her bags with everything she had brought and just ran away as fast as she could

Yami looks up at her and sees her leaving

"What's her problem...?" Vivian purrs

"Hmmm...nothing you won't understand...I don't understand myself...she is human and she..."

He stops and remembers her look...her eyes...

_"Anzu…" _he thinks

She finally stops running when she reach a empty little park panting heavily as tears where dripping from her eyes and she falls down to her knees on the grass and starts crying

_"why?...no...it's not his fault...he...her did warn me...but still...it still hurts"_ she thinks as she was still crying

However the cold all around her...and also the Halloween atmosphere...don't make it easier for her...

_"he'll probably be gone soon anyways...soon he'll turn back into a cat again... and he'll leave me...or probably before that...but still...I...I can't help it... Cause I love him!...I'm such and idiot!"_ screams in her head as tears where streaming down her face

* * *

After a while she got up and started to walk back home. The hours pass as she is walking in the city alone... She finally gets home after a while and she's dripping wet from head to toe for it had been raining but didn't really care...she just dried herself a little...but didn't really care so she just went to her bed and kept on crying softly...after a while it was only a few tears left in her eyes but she didn't make any sound…

Some hours later someone gets in through the window and steps in soundlessly and softly

"Anzu...?" a deep voice whispers

Her eyes widen slightly

_"no...not now...Yami...please...I don't want you to see me like this...Yami"_she thought and shut her eyes closed.

He walks in on fours softly

"I...I brought you back your...clothes..." he says in a low voice

She opens her eyes slightly. He places the clothes on the bed and hops on the bed

"I am sorry... if I...I upset you meow..."

"no...it's...nothing...it's...fine..." she murmured her hair still slightly wet from the rain

He purrs a little and snuggles to her arm while she is lieing down on the bed but not lustfully...as if he is a cat that wants to comfort her

"I broke it with Vivian..."

"who?...you mean that other necko...?"

He nods.

"Yeah...meow..."

"hmmmmm..."

"You are upset...meow..." he says in a low voice*

"...no...I... nevermind..."

"I had told you...we nekos aren't loyal...meow..." says in a kind of apologetic tone

"I know that I just...I..."

_"soon you'll be gone anyways right...?..."_ she thought as she tried to keep her tears from start falling again

He licks her cheek with his cat-like tongue

"It is strange but...I don't wanna see you sad...meow..." says in a low voice again

She turns her head to look up at him.

"Yami..."

"Okay...I had one round with Vivian...no big deal really...meow..." nuzzles, "Now I am here...meow..."

She looks up at him and then just hugged him tightly hiding her face to his shoulders. He purrs softly to her

"Okay the...I am here now...meow..."

She nodded her head slightly

_"but for how long?..."_she thinks and is holding on to him tightly afraid he might leave her

He purrs.

"It's okay...I am not going anywhere...meow..."

She pulls away slightly to look at him

"y...you gonna stay?" asks looking up to him shyly

He purrs nuzzling to her neck as an answer.

"Sure...meow...I start to like it here...meow..."

He licks her cheek

"You also taste great...and cook great...meow..."

She looks at him and blushes

"Hrrrr..." he purrs and nuzzles closer to her

She shivers slightly in pleasure. He nuzzles closer closing his eyes while lulling her with his purring... She smiles to him as her eyes starts closing*

"_Yami...thank you...for comming back to me...and for staying...I love you Yami...I can't help it...and I'm not gonna stop this...feeling...anymore..." _she thought as she fell asleep

* * *

**Here is another chapter of my story! That's why Nekos aren't loyal! Poor Anzu had quite a shock! Also Yami wasn't mean to her. He wants to understand her but he can't. That's why he said "I don't understand" to Vivian. Because for him there is no problem but he wants to understand what's Anzu's problem... And he followed her in the end! ^^**

**Please review! Enjoy!**


End file.
